Next To You
by Fanficsforpotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny are finishing their last years at Hogwarts. (This starts before the war and continues after it.) Harry decides he needs to make it up to Ginny for leaving her during the battle. Contains fluffs and lemons in almost every other chapter.


Harry Potter had arrived to his sixth year at Hogwarts. He had been dating Ginny Weasley for a few weeks. Voldemort hadn't come to mind in a while due to the happiness the brought him. Deep down, Harry knew that he'd have to go and fight Voldemort and that would mean leaving Ginny behind. He wasn't sure he was ready to do that yet. She had just broken up with Dean Thomas so she could be with him. Dean was pretty pissed off at Harry for it but didn't get in between the couple.

Harry and Ginny were sitting under the Quidditch bleachers holding hands and talking. His arm was wrapped around her as she leaned onto him; their hands intertwined. Harry thought about Voldemort for the first time since him and Ginny had begun dating. He knew they couldn't be together much longer. He knew that Ginny wasn't safe with him. He sighed sadly and Ginny turned around to face him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "Nothing," he lied. She moved away and sat in front of him. "You're thinking about Voldemort aren't you?" she asked him. Her smile slowly fading. Harry's heart sank as he saw her frown. "Yeah, just a bit," he answered. Her eyes looked down and she grabbed his hands.

"You know I'll wait for you," she said quietly after a few moments of silence. Harry nodded at his girlfriend. She went back into his arms, they sat holding each other for another few minutes before kissing and saying goodbye for the day.

 _July 31st_

Harry was sitting alone in his dorm room staring at his hands. It was his birthday and his dorm mates left to go watch the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Quidditch game. Harry didn't have any intentions on going. He decided to spend his birthday alone unless Ginny wanted to go celebrate by watching the game. That'd be his only excuse to go. He hadn't seen Ginny all day and didn't bother going looking for her. He was stressed out about Voldemort. This was his seventh year at Hogwarts. His only distraction was Ginny and she had been acting very odd for the past few days. Staring at Harry with a weird look in her eyes. They looked dark and they shimmered. They would roam his body usually stopping at this crotch. These moments made him extremely anxious. He had asked her about if they were going to do anything past kissing and touching. She had responded with, "I'm not ready yet."

There was a knock on his door; interrupting his thoughts. He stood up and opened the door to see his girlfriend standing behind it. Her forehead shining with what Harry believed was sweat. Her breathing was uneven and that look in her eyes was definitely there. Her mouth was slightly open and she was panting quietly as if she had run a mile. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ginny shushed him. "Happy birthday Harry!" she said and threw herself at him; wrapping him in a tight embrace. He hugged her back, her hair smelled like flowers; this drove Harry mad. This time her hair smelled of something else as well and it wasn't the sweat.

"I couldn't think of what to give you..." she said as she moved away from him. "You don't have to give me anything," he answered sheepishly. "I do. I know what I'll give you..." she paused. "I'm ready," she said after a few breaths. He stared at her and realized where the sweat came from. She had been touching herself. Harry felt a slight twitch in his pants at the image of it.

"Are you sure Gin?" he asked nervously. She nodded and stepped into his room. He shut the door behind her and locked it. She was wearing a white blouse with a visible black laced bra under it. She was also wearing a short skirt that Harry hadn't seen on her before. He tried his best to keep his eyes away. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think you know what your present is," she said in a low seductive voice that Harry loved. "B-but.. I can't do that! Are you sure you want me to..?" he struggled asking. She smiled nervously and laughed. "You better than anybody else." _beat_ "Plus, I know you'll be gone before the year ends and I want you to keep some part of me with you," she continued.

Harry gulped and nodded. "Unless... You changed your mind and don't want me," she said looking down at her feet. Harry jumped up a little bit. "No no! Of course I want to!" he answered a bit eagerly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Lead the way birthday boy." she said as she leaned up to give him a soft kiss. Harry kissed her back. Slowly, the kiss began to escalate. Their heads turning from one side to the other. Harry felt something wet touch his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and let her tongue in. She explored and soon it was Harry's turn. He bit her bottom lip softly; earning a soft whimper from his girlfriend. This gave him a burst of confidence and moved away from her mouth. He latched his lips onto her neck.

She squealed quietly as he began to plant small kisses onto her shoulders. He went back to her lips and they kissed more passionately than earlier. Her hands found their way onto the bottom of his shirt. They pulled away for a second so she could lift it up from him. Revealing his toned torso to her. He wasn't exactly buff but he wasn't all bones either. Faint lines of what might have been abs were definitely visible. Ginny licked her lips slowly and went back up to kiss Harry.

His hands moved from her hips onto her bottom and picked her up; their lips not parting. He moved her over to his neatly made bed and sat her down on it. They parted only so he could unbutton her blouse. She tossed it off to the side. Harry's eyes immediately lingered onto her chest. Her breasts were covered by a nice black lace bra that was slightly see through. He felt his pants begin to tighten a little bit more and their lips found each other hungrily. His hands traveled from her hips onto her breasts; massaging them softly.

Ginny's lips opened up and she gasped slightly. Harry pulled away and moved his hands to unclasp her bra. After a few seconds of effort it finally came forward. Ginny pulled it off and Harry stared at her now bare chest. Her breasts weren't big but they were big enough to turn Harry on. This was exactly how he had pictured them. She looked up at Harry and smirked as she saw what he was staring at. She moved her hair and covered them.

Harry looked up at her and she winked at him. He went back to her lips and his hands found her breasts. His fingers twisted her now erect nipples softly. Ginny gasped loudly and her hips began to move. They stood up together and she pushed Harry onto the bed. She sat on his lap and grinded her hips making him groan. She felt something poke underneath her, massaging her center. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned.

Harry moved his lips from hers and kissed down onto her breasts. To Ginny's shock he latched his lips around a nipple and licked it. This caused a loud _Oh_ slip out of her lips. She continued to grind her hips. She tangled her hands in Harry's jet black hair, pulling him closer to her. He took her nipple out of his mouth and moved onto the other one while massaging the other with his right hand.

Ginny could feel herself becoming hot. Sweat began to trickle down her cheek. She realized that it was Harry's birthday, _not_ hers. She was going to pleasure him. Not the other way around. She got off of Harry's lap; pulling him away from her breasts. A string of saliva connected Harry's mouth to her nipple. She felt herself get wetter at the sight of that. She snapped out of it and began to clumsily unbutton Harry's trousers. She pulled them down and tossed them to the side. He was in his boxers now and she could see his penis standing straight up.

She licked her lips and pulled down his boxers. He looked down at her confused. "Ginny? What are you-?" his sentence was cut off by a loud moan when she licked his tip. She wrapped her lips around him and took him into her mouth. She forced herself not to gag as it scraped the back of her throat. He was big. She wasn't sure how he'd fit inside her. She bobbed her head up and down from him in a fast uneven rhythm.

Harry was moaning and groaning quietly. He knew she hadn't done this before and didn't blame her for not being an expert. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes realizing she wasn't pleasuring him. She snapped at herself and took a deep breath before trying again. This time going faster. She picked up a rhythm that made Harry moan loudly. She smiled at herself and went faster. His moans only got louder until he stopped her.

"I-I'm going to-" she cut him off and kissed his lips gently. He pulled down her skirt to reveal her black laced knickers. They were soaked. Harry's erection grew bigger. He pulled down her knickers. The sight almost made him explode but he held himself together. Ginny was naked in front of him. He was the only man to witness this. He is the only man who will witness this. He smiled at the thought and Ginny sat back on his lap. Her wet center only inches from his erection. She kissed him hungrily.

She positioned herself above his erection. She pulled away from their kiss. They stared into each other's eyes. "Ginny.. Are you sure?" he said panting. She smiled and kissed him gently. "If I wasn't, we wouldn't have made it this far," she said and slid herself down onto him slowly. She moaned at the new feeling and heard something rip slightly causing her to shut her eyes in slight pain. Harry forced himself not to thrust into her repeatedly. He had just taken her virginity. She was his. All his. Not Dean Thomas', Not Michael Corner's. She was Harry Potter's girl. She stayed still for a few seconds before a huge wave of pleasure came over her.

She looked at Harry and nodded. She began to bounce herself onto him. She moaned loudly and so did he. He thrust upwards at her quickly causing her to yell, "OH! Harry! F-faster!" he did as she wished and picked up the pace. He put his hands on her waist and helped her bounce on him. He filled her up completely and perfectly. He only went deeper when Ginny yelled out again, "Harry! Harry! Harder harder!" he flipped her so her back was on the bed. This new position helped him go faster. So he did. Ginny moaned out his name several times.

Ginny's eyes were shut closed and her arms were spread above her head while Harry thrust into her rapidly. "Do you like this Gin?" Harry asked between moans. "Yes, Gods yes! Harry I'm yours! You're mine! Oh gods! Go faster!" she moaned out loud. This only turned Harry on more and he went as fast as he could.

They continued to moan each other's names. Harry felt a something tighten in his stomach. Ginny came onto him. Ripples of pleasure awaited as she orgasmed. She yelled out his name several times. Just as Harry began to empty himself into her. The door clicked open. They didn't hear it over their loud noises of pleasure.

They did hear somebody yell out, "What the fuck?!" Harry turned around to see Ron Weasley standing at the door holding a birthday balloon. Harry pulled out of Ginny and covered her in the sheets.

"Harry?! Ginny?!" Ron yelled. "Harry! You fucked my sister?!" Harry covered himself under the sheets with Ginny.

"Ron it's not what it looks like," Harry answered awkwardly as he turned around to see Ginny panting and covering herself quickly. "Well it looks like you just had sex with my sister!" Ron yelled again. "I mean. I did. But it was.. Wait. Ron get out!" Harry yelled confused. Ron left the room.

Harry turned to Ginny and she giggled at him. "I love you Gin," he said to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Harry."

Ron didn't show up for another two hours. By then Harry and Ginny had already gone for round two.


End file.
